


couple of scerek doodles

by thunderkissed (orphan_account)



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Fanart, M/M, Wolf!Derek, also alpaca scott, wolf!Scott
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-20
Updated: 2015-03-20
Packaged: 2018-03-18 19:31:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3581268
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/thunderkissed
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Just a couple of scerek doodles my friend did in light of recent events. She gave me permission to post them here.</p>
            </blockquote>





	couple of scerek doodles

**Author's Note:**

> Told a friend of mine about the really shitty things that have been happening to the scerek fandom, and I had a plan to try and help out, but recently discovered that my plans were probably not going to help at all. So, I decided to go with plan b, which was just post the doodles here anyways. I hope this helps cheer you guys up a little!

          

**Author's Note:**

> the first one is wolf!Derek and wolf!Scott settling down together, maybe for a cuddle or something I dunno. I thought it was super cute after my friend showed it to me. The second is alpaca!scott and wolf!derek going on a trip somewhere. I originally prompted her to draw Scott and Derek hugging with forehead touching, and then a second picture with Scott and Derek and forehead kisses, but she was having trouble drawing them as people and she ended up sending me a shot of Scott as an alpaca, and we just kinda rolled with it from there. I really like the one of them as wolves.
> 
> * and a third note to this, I guess, but if you hate any pairing but Sterek, then why are you even going through the ship tags for other, non-sterek pairings? Why are you commenting on non-sterek works? Why are you going through so much effort to be an asshole to people? Grow up, please. If you don't like it, ignore it. Don't comment on it.
> 
> ** ALSO THANK YOU THOSE OF YOU WHO DO LEAVE NICE COMMENTS. We're both glad you like it, and my friend says thank you! :D


End file.
